


Hæftnied (Captivity)

by SilentStudies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lucky One (Music Video), Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Blood and Torture, Captivity, M/M, Short Chapters, might add tags later, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White walls, a window, and a door. That's all they see, for the rest of their lives.  If they choose, they could try to change something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vital Substance (Luhan)

**Author's Note:**

> Just because it was past midnight when I wrote this, expect grammatical errors. My other series' are on hold until the completion of this, so I won't feel like giving up. You can ask me questions/make suggestions on my [Tumblr](https://thoughtssilent.tumblr.com/ask).

The orb is glossy, sparkling lazily with the overhead lights. Moving his hand, Luhan lifts the orb in front of his eyes, eyes glazing over as he did so. Luhan almost scoffs as he feels his nose starting to bleed. He hears the buzzer, signifying that the door is opening. Looking over, he sees a dummy being wheeled in on a cart. The cart, something he realized after a long time, was controlled by a remote control. Luhan stares at the dummy, blood dripping down his face and the orb still floating before him.

The floor remains cold, no matter how long you lay on it. The room is bathed in a red light, white walls seemingly pink in the lighting. It hurts his eyes, so he shields his face as his discomfort of it grows. A pile of stuffing lays nearby, all that's left of the dummy. Metal orbs lay around the room, evenly spaced apart out of boredom. It has been hours since the dummy was sent in.

Luhan is leaning against the wall, staring defiantly at the window placed only on one side of the room, where they watch him. The room is bathed in a white light, but only when the dummy remains stuffed within its walls. The red light hurts, almost as much as his head when he uses his powers. Luhan knows that they know because he is much weaker than he was before. The air vents turn on, and he feels himself fade away with bliss.

Waking up, Luhan notices a metal bracelet on his wrist. He tries tugging it, but it sends shock waves of pain up his arm when he does so. After staring at the bracelet for a while, he notices an odd smell in the room. Instantly alert, he listens for the air vent. Instead, there was a tray of food near the door. Not trusting the food, he moves away from its now enticing smell. Luhan sits in a corner, the furthest one from the door, as he surveys the food. Some kind of oatmeal and meatloaf, with water, lay still on the tray. Luhan feels his stomach growl as he looks away, not wanting to give in.

Luhan loses a lot of weight, as far as he could tell from his reflection in the window. They put the red light on again, but nothing else has happened since they put the food in the room. He doesn't know how long it has been, but he feels his resolve diminishing. Swallowing harshly, licking his dry lips, Luhan stalks closer to the tray. He cautiously observers it, trying to find an excuse other than it being room-temperature or it being poisoned. Sighing in defeat, he takes the spoon and meekly dips it into the cold oatmeal. He takes the spoonful into his mouth, licking it off the spoon, before swallowing. It feels like dust in his throat, him being so dehydrated that it won't go down. Luhan feels tears in his eyes, alone in a room with a meager meal in front of him


	2. Noticing Patterns (Xiumin)

The white walls trap the moisture within the room, making it unbearably humid. The humidity also making the room unbearably hot as well. Xiumin lays on his side, watching snow particles float around him. It was his mild attempt to make it cooler, which obviously didn't work. Xiumin sighs, his breath visible as a little air puff. He hears a click from somewhere within the room, and the temperature becomes even warmer. Xiumin shuts his eyes as he feels his headache throb at the heat.

At irregular intervals, a buzzer sounds and the door opens. It brings a fish tank with only water within it, and a reminder that they are still watching him. It also brings a reminder of the command he was told when it first happened.

"Freeze it."

The humidity is always lowered once he uses his powers on the fish tank, at least for a while afterward. He doesn't know when it will turn on again because he never knows anything. Xiumin tries to search for a pattern with their behavior, but it seems completely randomized. The arrival of the fish tank correlating with the humidity, that's all he noticed. Xiumin slumps down, the white, metal wall uncomfortable from leaning on for a long time. He eventually just sits down, sitting on the opposite of the window. The humidity turns on the same moment he relaxes, headache reappearing with the noise.

Xiumin hears the buzzer, lazily looking towards the door, and expects to see the fish tank coming in on the cart. Instead, a person in a full body, white suit strolls in. The suit doesn't completely cover the face, but the person wears a gas mask to ensure the inability to recognize them. As it approaches Xiumin, he notices a black belt equipped with a taser, and the person holding a baton in hand. He feels fear flood his system, and senses the water flowing through the person approaching him. He clears his mind and lays pliant as the baton makes the descent towards him. The world becomes black.

Xiumin observes his reflection in the window, wincing slightly at the bruises littering his body. When he woke up here, he was only given underwear and a thin hospital gown to wear. Inside the room, he was also given a blanket to sleep with and a metal bracelet, but only after he ate the food given to him. He knows that they are watching him from behind the window, but using the window as a mirror was his way of showing how fearless he was of them, although it might not always be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!


	3. Of Recklessness And Pain (Kris)

The hiss of pain echoes through the room as a body falls limply to the floor. The white walls seemingly go upwards into eternity, although Kris just happened to find out that the assumption was false a few moments prior. Frustration is evident on his face as he weakly lifts himself off the ground, cursing in Chinese under his breath as he feels bones creak in protest. He glares at the window, which stretches across one wall. Kris knows they're watching him, and he knows they're probably taking notes on his behavior just now.

The only door in the room remains on the wall perpendicular to the window, but there is a panel on the ceiling where they hang stuff for him to retrieve. Kris almost feels like a dog, retrieving clothing, stuffed animals, and other items. Afterward, gas fills the room, and the items they had him retrieve are gone. He finds it unfair because he is cold in the hospital gown he's forced to wear. However, any attempts to try to keep something always end up failing, despite his best attempts.

Kris feels like an idiot when he was scared out of his slumber by the buzzer, but he was more perturbed than scared when he saw what came in on the cart. It was a metal bracelet, and it brought a series of curious footsteps towards it. Kris knows they want him to put it on, but he is anxious about what it might be able to do. He eyes it warily, sitting down in front of the cart where it is presented. He really doesn't want to wear it, but he really doesn't have anything else to do.

Wearing the bracelet proves to be a mistake, because it brings him a long series of painful shocks when he tries to remove it. The shocks, at one point, were so bad that Kris almost fainted from the extreme pain. It makes him wary of what they might use it for.

He becomes aware of what the bracelet can do, when in suddenly shocks him midair. He plummets to the ground, a few bones cracking from landing wrong. The pain makes him writhe, tears spilling from his eyes, and a long whine escaping his mouth. Kris heard the air vent turn on, and he remembers seeing blood pool around him before his mind fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll try to get the other ones up after I do some stuff.


	4. The Mouse And The Clock (Chen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, but it did.

The rubber, white floor squeaks as Chen tries to relieve his boredom. Everything in the room he's trapped in is rubber, and he's frustrated because it suppresses his power. There is a window, but it's made of plastic and he can't see through it. The door is made of the combination of plastic and rubber. Sighing, he keeps trying to zap the floor, which doesn't do anything to release his built-up energy. He glares at the window, wanting them to give him something to do. It never comes.

He hears a clock, Chen decides after sitting in silence for what feels like forever. The clock is probably somewhere in the room, he also decides to believe. Standing up, he stretches his legs to release pressure behind his joints. The room is warm, which allows him to use his powers more easily. The air around him sparks as he moves around, trying to find the source of the sound. The closer he is, to what he assumes to be where a vent is hidden, the louder the ticking is. The sound starts to hurt his ears, the only sound he can hear aside from the noises he creates. Tick tock.

Blood stains the rubber, pooling beneath a motionless body. Chen lays still, neck and face full of self-inflicted scratches. The blood feels pleasant in his hair, warming what he believes to be freezing cold. The vent turned on after he shocked it in an attempt to stop the noise. Since then, the ticking got even louder, it causing him to want to claw it out of his head. Scratching provided relief, the sound of it filling the room instead of the clock. When he stopped, the noise came back. Chen kept scratching, breaking skin and nails in an attempt to drive out the tick tock. Eventually, when the adrenaline faded, pain catching up to him, he started screaming. The screaming, too, stopped after the vocal cords wore out. All that's left was the sound of gas filling the room, and the tick tock.

When Chen woke up, he was in a different room. By different, it meant that he couldn't hear the tick tock anymore. Relief flooded his system, and he also felt something else flood his system through his arm. Looking down, he saw a needle in his arm, the needle attached to what could only be morphine. Relaxing, he lazily eyes his surroundings. The first thing he notices is that he in strapped down on a stretcher. There are people... No... Robots, perhaps, in the room with him. There are other people strapped down as well, but he can't see that far with his hazy state of mind. Deciding to figure everything out when he wakes up, he lets himself fall asleep. The last thing he sees is four of the robots towering over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish the rest of the chapters. Once everything is published, I'm going to go through and revise the story to make more sense.


	5. Sleep Deprivation (Tao)

Sleep has always come hard to Tao, as he loses control on his powers when he's asleep. Although he knows how to manipulate time enough to stop it, reversing or speeding it up has a higher level of difficulty that he never bothered to master. His power helped him get out of many unfavorable situations, but he still managed to get caught by them. Tao was warned by his business partners about them, but he ignored the warnings. Look where it got him, in captivity with no way out.

White walls, white floors, a white tinted window, and a white door. Tao decides that he's sick of the color white. He's also sick of the bracelet that brings him pain when he tries to remove it. It also prevents him from escaping the room, shocking him to the point where he can't use his power. He feels like a dog with an electroshock collar. At the very least, he was given a blanket after eating for the first time. The floor is a little easier to sleep on. Whenever he has to pee, as if they could sense it, a floor panel moves to allow him to go. Although he's stuck in this place with no return, life is easier.

When Tao is woken up for the nth time, just before he was about to pass out, he internally revokes any content feelings he had before. Sitting up, the alarm immediately ceases its noise. A headache is present, and deep eye bags even more so. Standing up, Tao sways dangerously on his feet. His legs had fallen asleep, and he was tired enough to see dots swimming across his vision. In order to release to pain, he leans against the wall and closes his eyes. The alarm blares again, and he feels nauseated by the sound. 

The alarm could only keep him from sleep for so long. Eventually, the sound no longer bothered him, and he practically fell face first onto the floor to go to sleep. Relishing in the content feeling of closing his eyes, he doesn't notice the buzzer. What he does notice a few seconds later, are kicks to his face and stomach. Instantly awake, he curls into a fetal position to lessen the blows to his stomach. When the kicks stop, the punches come next. Tao gets lifted up by the collar of his hospital gown, his eyes fluttering open in surprise. They push him against the wall, maybe the window, and start to use him as a punching bag. Eventually, he hears something inside him crack and he feels a warmth sliding down his right arm. The moment they release his collar, he passes out before he hits the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't make sense, but I'll fix it later.


	6. Hamster Wheels Spinning (Lay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little gruesome, so be warned. Also, I didn't proofread it.

When Lay woke up, he didn't know how he got to the white room. The last thing he remembers from before was running, but he doesn't remember why. The white room isn't bad, just a window and door visible. What they do to him is, it reappears in his nightmares whenever he goes to sleep. The glass in his room still has dried blood on it from the last time they came in.

Since he got here, Lay has become an insomniac. He fears his dreams, and what they'd put him through if he fell asleep. Lay feels like they noticed it, so they use the gas when he stays awake too long. In the present time, he has his hands cuffed together, wrists chafed from trying to get out of the restraint. He was moved from his room, a gas used to knock him out before they moved him. There are windows on almost all walls, except for the side with the door. This window, you could see through, but there wall something looking like a hamster wheel through it. Suddenly his vision is blocked by a blindfold, the same moment he hears the door open. They roll in someone, wearing the same outfit as he is, clearly beaten up. Dark circles are the most prominent feature on his face, aside from his broken nose. Robotic-looking women fill the room, reminding him of the reason why they brought him here.

"Heal."

Lay has come to look forward to healing the others, but he doesn't look forward when he has to heal himself. He could only take so much injury and pain, so they send people in for him to release it on. Lay knows the pain wouldn't be fatal, but it hurts his heart when he hears cries of agony as it is rolled away. From what Lay was allowed to heal, there are eleven others. Each person has their own battles they fight before they come here. A guy who resembles a deer comes in a lot, cuts from what could only be surgery all over his body. It makes Lay feel thankful that they only torture him when he refuses to cooperate. The others have either self-inflicted injuries or injuries caused by them. The robotic women blind him each time the door opens, and when it's what he assumes to be the end of the day, they activate the gas ventilator the room he's in. 

Whenever Lay isn't brought to the room where he heals, he feels anxious. It either means he's going to release the pain that built up, or he has to do a test. When the door finally opens, he gapes in shock as what seems to be a dead body is thrown in. He remains frozen as blood pools around the body, the person only recently killed. Lay shakes his head, refusing to believe they killed someone just to test him. He rushes to the body, turning it over only to stare at it in horror. The body was cold, too cold to be alive. Looking down at the blood, he realized that it only bled because the floor thawed it. Lay backs away but still watches the body in absolute horror. He feels his stomach lurch, and he hears the toilet panel move. Lay stumbles over to it, vomit gushing out of his mouth the moment he leans over. However, he hasn't eaten in a while, so instead of food, something else came out. Blood spilled from his mouth, the memory of the dead body behind him lingering in his mind. Faintly, Lay hears the gas turn on, and he willingly surrenders to sleep.


	7. Rainbows and Shadows (Sehun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be uploading all the chapters, one per day. (｡･ω･｡)

Sehun sneezes, the dry air and pollen making dust build inside his white room. Looking at his snot, he sees blood in it, probably from the air being too dry. Sighing, Sehun rubs his sore throat as he slouches further against the wall. He has been deprived of water and is only given it when absolutely necessary. The only food he receives are grains, occasionally meat, fruits, vegetables, and dairy product are given. However, every blue moon he gets a balanced meal. Sehun tiredly shuts his eyes, headache almost permanently throbbing behind them.

When Sehun opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the door. By the door, there is a glass of water. Beside the water, is a plate with bacon, broccoli, melon, and yogurt. Tripping over his feet, Sehun hurriedly makes his way over to the door. Even if it were a trap, the benefits of eating and drinking outweigh any odds. Especially because of how dehydrated he is. Stuffing his face with broccoli, he fails to notice the odd coloring in the water. 

Rainbow static obstructs his vision, along with random spots of shadows. The white room is dyed in all kinds of colors, and Sehun can no longer see the window. It seems as if a dust storm veils reality and Sehun feels stranded upon a desolate plain of existence. Food never existed, he concludes as his tongue lays swollen in his mouth. With hair falling into a pile around him, and bruises covering his knees, the smell of gas fills the chamber. Lulled to sleep, he dreams of eating broccoli, bacon, melon, and yogurt.

The scent of humidity fills his nostrils, and he wakes up disoriented and muddled. He hears his heart palpitations in his ears, and he sits up slowly. The veil of rainbows and shadows are gone, and Sehun no longer feels hunger nauseating him. Time seems to have paused, and the silence rings in his ears. Clutching his head, Sehun feels a piercing pain through his skull. Screaming in pain, his vision fades and the rainbows return in darkness.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Sehun lays pliant as he hears footsteps coming towards him. The hands that reach out to him are warm and gently pulls his hands away from his eyes. The squeak of boots comforts him, and the warm hands urgently tug on his fingers enclosing something moist and squishy. Sehun wheezes out a few giggles when he remembers what it is. Letting go of his eyeballs, he feels himself fade into his darkness with luminous rainbows.


	8. A Glass Of Water (Suho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that I will revise this entire fanfic after I finish posting all of it. ^^

With his back pressed against the wall Suho curls into a ball, with shivers going down his spine. The frigidness of the ventilation weakens Suho's comprehensiveness to reality. They ensure that he doesn't get hypothermia, by turning off the ventilator at regular intervals. However, it leaves him constantly shivering to a point where he gets painful cramps from the constant convulsive movement of muscles. In nothing but a papery-thin hospital gown with a threadbare blanket, Suho manages to warm himself in the arctic, white chamber.

Warmth spreads throughout his body, and Suho stretches with a sigh. Forgetting himself, he opens his eyes expecting to see his bedroom and window with sunlight peeking through the curtains. Instead, he awakes to a cup of water and his blanket purloined from him. Curiously, he scrutinizes the cup with a peculiar feeling settling in his stomach. Nostalgia is dominant in his mind, making him observe the cup closely. A teacup almost completely white, except for tiny text near the rim of the cup. Carefully reading it, Suho is disappointed to find that his sleuthing was to no avail. 

"Control it," the text reads in clear, black letters. 

Chuckling to himself, Suho easily manipulates the water. Levitating strands of water upwards, he pretends as if he were making a sculpture. Pulling the water molecules from the air, Suho compiles the water into a large blob floating high above the ground. A click resounds throughout the enclosed chamber, and then the world seems silent. Dropping the water back into the cup, Suho curiously stands up to look for any signs of change. Suddenly, the door crashes open, and men wearing masks infiltrate his room. Defenseless, Suho warily eyes the almost robotic movements of the intruders. Then a shock of electricity sparks through his body, and he feels his body drop uncontrollably to the ground. His weight breaks the glass and Suho feels water soak through his gown.

Since the attack, Suho no longer feels safe in his isolated space. The window seems to glint maliciously, and the sound of the door opening makes him fearfully wary of intruders. The frigid ventilation returns, but without the aid of the threadbare blanket, he feels as if he can't survive. The fear of the intrusion and the freezing temperature in the room combined makes Suho completely paranoid. The exhaustion of being cold and worrying causes him pass out defenselessly. 

The first thing that Suho sees upon awakening is a white wall towering over him, unable to cast a shadow due to the bright lights. Scratch marks and blood decorate it, and fear makes adrenaline rush through him. He tries to move his hand, but he finds it to be chained down by gravitational force. Unable to stand, unable to run, and unable to think Suho lays frozen as a door opens before him revealing the masked intruders once more.


	9. Nauseous Light (Baekhyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delaying the posting again. I decided to cross-post this on my Tumblr, but everything will update here first.

Darkness has always been something to fear, as far back as Baekhyun could remember. The fear of the unknown, the fear of isolation among other things. When he first awoke in the room, his immediate reaction was panic. Darkness surrounding him, not a single hint of light illuminating his surroundings. Using his power, he manages to calm himself, and he quickly shuffles to a wall before he loses his light. As his power runs out, and the darkness surrounds him again, he feels his heart painfully clench due to his irrational fear of the dark.

Baekhyun's ability of light is limited, and he suffers greatly due to that. In order to produce light, he needs to absorb it. The darkness doesn't allow it, and Baekhyun feels dizzy with fear and his inability to see. Nightmares plague his dreams and his eyes hurt from not being able to see. Headaches develop behind his eyes, and his ears constantly ring from silence. Desperately needing food and water, Baekhyun carelessly uses his limited ability to find the door. Laying down in front of it, he berates himself for acting like a child. Eventually he passes out from mental exhaustion, and fails to notice the door opening due to his slumber.

Waking up, Baekhyun blearily rubs his eyes before he notices something's off. Touching his wrist, he feels the cold metal around it. Panicking, he uses his ability to see what it was. A bright red tightly decorates his wrist, looking up from it, Baekhyun feels his heart leap with joy. The door is open, and he sees a sliver of light down the hallway. Standing up, he walks through the doorway and breaks out in a run to regain more light. Once again, he fails to notice a door opening behind him in the dark, and the growls that come from within the hallway.

The hallway of light seems to go on forever. Exhaustion and sore muscles eventually stop him from running. Breathing harshly, Baekhyun starts to violently cough due to dehydration. Slumping dizzily to the ground, the world spins around him. That's when he hears claws scrapping across the floor. Bile rises in his throat as Baekhyun lays eyes on the beast approaching him. A chimera stalks towards him, with gleaming eyes and a foaming mouth. Baekhyun feels his heart drop down to his stomach as the world seems to still. Panic fills his mind, then the chimera lunges.

Baekhyun has always been careful to not abuse his power and hurt others with it. The always is supposedly lost as the chimera lies dead before him. The bracelet starts to send small shocks up his arm, and Baekhyun ignores it in favor of contemplating his life. The pain of the shocks gradually increase and wakes Baekhyun up from his trance. Feeling blood rush to his head as he stands up, he stumbles down the continuous hallway to return to his darkness. Submissively, he surrenders himself to whatever is in store for him. He had no idea what was coming for him.


	10. Shocking Restraint (Chanyeol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours. I have no brain capacity left to care how short this chapter is, nor how horrible my spelling and grammar is. Anyways, I posted it.

Park Chanyeol always considered himself to be lucky. He has the ability to control fire and a phoenix. He's tall and has big ears. During his days of hiding, he would be able to smirk as they wouldn't be able to find him. However, upon awakening here, Chanyeol felt a fire die within himself. The arid temperature, lack of food and water, and isolation bring a feeling of despair. Chanyeol feels his ability curl up in his chest, and he can no longer summon a flame. The room becomes even colder. 

Chanyeol is not good at controlling his anger, and it seems as if they didn't expect that. Dents in the metal walls come from either his fist or head. The toilet panel is broken too so that it'll never shut. After finishing a tray of food and falling asleep, Chanyeol awakens to a new challenge. The bracelet gleams menacingly on his wrist. Yanking it off proves impossible as it sends painful shocks of electricity through his body. Tearing the skin around his wrist with how much he tries to pull it off, Chanyeol comes to the conclusion that something about the bracelet is dreadfully wrong. 

After the bracelet, Chanyeol loses yet another fire within him. His curiosity and rebelliousness are lost in a sea of shock. The bracelet is attached to him, if he tries to pull it off, his hand will come off. Luckily they were merciful enough to send shockwaves of pain as a warning. Chanyeol shudders at what he might've done to himself if the pain wasn't so unbearable. Living in a state of helplessness and shock, the scientists seem to bore of him. No longer able to use his power Chanyeol became useless as a test subject.


	11. The Crevice of Your Eyes (D.O)

D.O was always stoic about things in life, and he always never tried to let his emotions control him. However, they broke him down and he cries every day now. They beat him bloody and he can barely see anymore with how swollen his face became. D.O doesn't want to look at his surroundings, and the day he was given food he never looked back. Now he does look at everything with quiet, big eyes.

The thing they put around his wrist never bothered him. He accepts anything that happens to him and is slowly becoming numb to everything that's going on. The room he's in is made of white metal, a single plastic one-sided window, and a door with electricity radiating from it. He figured out where the toilet was and is given bland food and water every day. D.O suspects that the scientists are waiting for him to break and use his powers to escape, but his life in the lab is better than the one outside.

The beatings started again, and D.O almost used his powers to kill the person attacking him. Electricity emanating from the weapon strikes his bracelet and he remembers thinking about whether he should give in or not. He lays limply on the floor, eyes swollen shut and nothing to lose but his will. His heart hurts and he feels his meal from earlier rising in his throat. Then the person hits his throats and the pain from choking on his puke burns his mouth and mind. He will not give in.

Startling awake he sees women staring down at him from the small crevice that he could see through. Disturbed and highly sensitive, he lays still to not alert them. They radiate electricity and suddenly he becomes aware that they aren't human. Still peering through the crevice, he meets eyes that seem aware that he's awake. Then a sleepy feeling overcomes him, and the last thing he remembers were the warm hands enveloping his own.


	12. Perks of Teleportation (Kai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just too weak for Kailu, so I did it. Soon enough it will be everyone in love with Luhan because I'm weak.

Kai could easily teleport himself back to humanity, nothing would stop or prevent him. However he's making tons of money by staying so why should he run away. The experiments they do could make him want to leave, but when he's faced with millions of won in his face he would comply too eagerly. 

At first it wasn't too bad. He had to find people like him that came from EXO and teleport them to the lab. After capturing a few of them the rest he knew of went into hiding. They weren't very good about being inconspicuous, so he found a reasonable amount of them that could be tested in the lab. What happened to them made him feel guilty.

Luhan was the first one, and he was the one Kai liked the most out of all the ones he captured. He would go into the surveillance room and watch him, but guilt hurt his heart when he saw how Luhan was starving himself. They found out that he needs light in order to use his powers, and red light isn't the kind of light he needs. The way he lifts the metal orbs in the tests is extremely fascinating, and the scientists agree with him. However, Luhan's stubbornness to eat the drug-laced food was kind of endearing. Kai thinks this place influenced his thinking too much.

Soon after he brought Luhan, he captured a healer. They kept him in a drug induced sleep until Kai brought enough people before waking him up. They ensured that he would feel inclined to save others like him, and found out that he could only heal so much before almost self-destructing. They made Kai in charge of hiring human test subjects that they would beat, give food to, and die for the poor people he captured. The expense of hiring them weighed down other expenses that they needed, so they used the next month's money that the government gave them for robots.

Kai felt scared for the first time in his life after seeing what he brought the others, his kin, into.


	13. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some questions for people reading this.

So I know I've been an unreliable person. I'm having issues with this story because I don't have a specific plot in mind, it's just a random thing I wanted to write. 

There are fourteen people subscribed to this story, and that makes me happy because I honestly think this story sucks. After some consideration I decided that I'm going to remake this story so it's not trash. I know I've said that I was going to finish the story and upload it all at once, but I've been really lazy about actually writing it.

What I'm going to do is rewrite all the chapters and make them a bit longer (~1000 words per chapter). I'm going to make a document or write it out on paper (all the plot points and the details of each chapter). One by one, I'm going to change all the chapters so that they're longer and have a feeling of plot instead of randomness.

For those of you that are subscribed, the next time you receive a notification from this will be the actual new chapter instead of this. I'm going to keep this note here to remind myself of what I have to do. If you have any questions, please ask me in the comments or contact me on my [Tumblr](https://thoughtssilent.tumblr.com).

Also, I'm planning out a fanfic that I'm estimating to be ~320,000 words long. You can ask me about that if you're curious. And I need a beta reader or someone to encourage me to write so comment if you're interested. ^^


End file.
